PTL 1 discloses a stereoscopic imaging device provided with a first lens barrel having a CCD for acquiring photographing information for the right eye, a second lens barrel having a CCD for acquiring photographing information for the left eye, a camera detection circuit detecting the respective focal lengths of the first lens barrel and the second lens barrel, a ROM composed of an EEPROM or the like preliminarily storing the amounts of deviation of the centers of the respective optical axes of the first lens barrel and the second lens barrel in the respective focal lengths, and a CPU controlling an image cutout area in at least either one of the pair of right and left CCDs in the respective focal lengths based on an output from the ROM.
PTL 2 discloses an image processor where an approximation formula for coordinate correction based on a lens center is set with respect to a lens property of a stereo camera, and based on this approximation formula, projected coordinates of a target image captured by the camera are corrected.
On the other hand, PTL 3 discloses an image processor where high-definition imaging is performed using a plurality of imaging devices, respective imaging outputs of the imaging devices are converted into a digital image, thereafter the digital image is divided into a plurality of image areas by an image splitting circuit, and the respective image areas are subjected to image processing in parallel, so that high-speed image processing can be performed at a high moving image rate even in the case of a high-definition image.